the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic, Loud House, Gumball, Trolls, Dogs, Total DramaRama, Peanuts and Secret Life of Pets Skills
Sonic, Loud House, Gumball, Trolls, Dogs, Total DramaRama and Peanuts Skills is game where Lola, Ravshawn and Marcus turn against their friends for Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Shadow.exe, Dark Classie, Dark Kobe and Silver.exe. This also introduces new characters named Apple the Possum, Amulet the Dog, Zero the Hedgehog, Antonio the Hedgehog and Jessica the Cat. And the wisps return. Stages: Tropical Resort Sweet Mountain Starlight Carnival Planet Wisp Aquarium Park Asteroid Coaster Studio Park Sea Lane Terminal Velocity Paradox Highway Automatic Boulevard Protagonists: Sonic Tails Shadow Rouge Silver Blaze Amy Cream Espio/Vector Classie Kobe Jaden Maverick Lincoln Clyde Max Snowball Gidget Duke Daisy Gumball Darwin Poppy Branch Charlie Brown Snoopy Deuteragonists: Marine Big Charmy/Vector Lincoln's sisters Benz Koko Apple Zero Jeremy - Jaden's primary deuteragonist Angel - Classie and Kobe's secondary deuteragonist Gabriel - Jaden's secondary deuteragonist Anais Guy Diamond/Smidge Linus - Charlie Brown's deuteragonist Woodstock - Snoopy's deuteragonist Katie and Chuck's Liam - Max's deuteragonist Daisy - Snowball's deuteragonist Chloe - Gidget's deuteragonist Tritagonists: Knuckles Omega Amulet Antonio Charmy/Vector Lincoln's friends Big Cody Jesus - Jaden's primary tritagonist Sara - Jaden's secondary tritagonist Sally - Charlie Brown's primary tritagonist and Snoopy's quinary tritagonist Blue Lucy - Charlie Brown and Snoopy's secondary tritagonist Woodstock - Charlie Brown's tertiary tritagonist Linus - Snoopy's primary tritagonist Peppermint Patty/Marcie - Snoopy's tertiary/quarternary and Charlie Brown's quarternary/quinary tritagonist Cooper/Keith/Biggie/DJ Suki/CJ Suki Rooster - Max's tritagonist Hu - Snowball's tritagonist Tetartagonists: Chris - Classie and Kobe's primary tetartagonist Jessica Paris - Jaden's primary tetartagonist Laston/Juan/Isaac/James - Jaden's secondary/tertiary/quarternary/quinary tetartagonists Dr. Eggman Pentagonists: Hysteria Greg - Classie and Kobe's pentagonists Surya - Jaden's primary pentagonist Jaylee - Jaden and Maverick's secondary pentagonist Jose - Classie and Kobe's secondary and Jaden's tertiary pentagonist Orbot Cubot Hexagonists: Lola Burnett Blackie Lappo Heptagonists: Radar Cash Levi Cathy - Jaden's primary heptagonist Collin - Jaden's secondary heptagonist Octagonists: Sam - Gabriel's brother and Jaden's primary octagonist Garbiel's younger brother - Jaden's secondary octagonist Rocky - Classie and Kobe's primary octagonists Antagonists: Big Stupid Angry Haters or BSAH - the main antagonists Marcus - one of the nine main antagonists and Jaden's antagonist Santiago - the tertiary antagonist, Silver's antagonist and Jaden's secondary antagonist Lori/Luan/Lynn/Lana - one of the four quarternary antagonists and Sonic and Lincoln's antagonists Sergei/Anthony/Jerry - the three secondary antagonists Daniel T - the quinary antagonist Voice Actors: Ben Schwartz as Sonic Colleen Villard as Tails Dave Mitchell as Knuckles Jennifer Hale as Amy Tara Strong as Cream Jaden Perrin as Himself, Kobe and Classie Lara Jill Miller as Lisa, Liam from the Loud House and Berry Grey DeLisle as Pinkie, Lola, Lana and Lily David Guetta as Big Cody and Maverick Jeremy Casanova as Himself Angel Huerta-Guia as Himself and Bronze Jesus Arroyo as Himself and Antonio Virtual Riot as Zero Malachi Barton as Hysteria Riot Ten as Burnett Travis Burnett as Blackie Getter as Lappo Scripts Sonic, Tails, Classie, Kobe, Gumball, Darwin, Poppy, Branch, Max, Duke, Courtney, Izzy, Bronze, Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock's story Meeting each other [Tropical Resort] Sonic, Tails, Classie and Kobe: Gumball! Darwin! Poppy! Branch! Gumball, Darwin, Poppy and Branch: Sonic! Tails! Izzy: [Pants] Sonic! Lola and the guy who's name I don't know.....they turn against us! Lola on video: Finally, I get to take over the world with this guy! Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Shadow.exe, Silver.exe, Dark Kobe, Dark Classie and Ravshawn on video: Soon you'll all be destroyed and the world will be ours! Sonic, Tails, Classie and Kobe: Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Shadow.exe, Silver.exe, Dark Classie and Dark Kobe!? Max and Apple: We won't let you do it all alone! Courtney: Hey, the name's Courtney! Snoopy: I'm Snoopy! Izzy: I'm Izzy! Sonic: I'm Sonic! Classie and Kobe: We're Classie and Kobe! Charlie Brown: I'm Charlie Brown, this is Snoopy's 2nd best friend, Woodstock. Branch: Branch here, Gumball there. Poppy: Poppy here, Darwin there! Zero: I'm Zero the Hedgehog! Apple: I'm Apple the Possum! Max: I'm Max, this is Duke! Duke: We heard you were in trouble, so we came! The return of Yacker Sonic: It's Yacker! [Yacker dances around] Snoopy: Another wisp! I'll call him Yacker Charles Wood or Yacker Jr. Charlie Brown: Sally and Linus should be here any minute. Sonic: Eggman? Dr. Eggman: That boy and little girl are taking over my mechs! Orbot: Except for us. Cubot: Yeah! Linus: Hi, Sonic, hey, Charlie Brown! Sally: Isn't that little guy the cutest? [To Yacker] What's your name? Sonic, Tails, Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Yacker. Sally: You're my new sweet baboo. Linus: AGAIN with the sweet baboo! [Until then Rotatatatron appears] Sonic: You again, huh? Sally Brown: I'll protect you, new sweet baboo! Shadow, Rouge, Jaden, Maverick, Snowball and Daisy's story The betrayal [Studio Park.] Ravshawn: Sorry guys, we are ambitious. Marcus: Yeah and [shoots someone] you.... You are small time. Jaden: We need to report this to someone. Snowball: What's poppin', ya'll! Daisy: What's goin' on? Shadow: Our former friends turned against us except for... Jaden: Jeremy, Gabriel, Sara and Jesus. Shadow: And you are? Snowball: Snowball, heroic intelligence! Daisy: Daisy, acquaintance of Snowball! Jaden: Jaden Martel Perrin, founder and creator of Doggy Records. Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog, member of GUN. Silver: Silver the Hedgehog, time traveler. Blaze: Blaze the Cat, flamethrower intelligence. Jaden: Who are you with? FBI? CIA? Snowball: We're with each other. Meeting Amy, Cream, Lincoln, Clyde, Lincoln's sisters, Anais, Penny, Bridgette, Gwen, Jude, Bronze, Gidget, Chloe, Tiberius, Mel, Buddy, Norman and Sweet Pea [Aquarium Park.] Bridgette: Guys! Jaden: Who are they? Gidget: Hi, I'm Gidget. Chloe: Chloe. Tiberius: Tiberius. Mel: I'm Mel! Buddy: I'm Buddy! Norman: Norman here! Gidget: That's Sweet Pea. Amy: We had more help. Amulet: You need more! Jaden: Amulet the Dog? Amy: How do you know her? Shadow: She has a name-tag. Maverick: Let me guess. Antonio the Hedgehog. Antonio: Yeah, we're here to help you! Meeting Max [Sweet Mountain/Starlight Carnival. Shadow, Rouge, Jaden, Maverick, Snowball, Daisy, Amy, Cream, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, Anais, Penny, Bridgette, Gwen, Jude, Bronze, Gidget, Chloe, Tiberius, Mel, Buddy, Norman and Sweet Pea approach a generator.] Gidget: Max is coming. Jaden: Let's surprise him! Shadow, Maverick, Bridgette, Gwen and Bronze: Agreed! Shadow, Jaden, Maverick, Bridgette, Gwen, Bronze, Rouge, Snowball, Daisy, Amy, Cream, Anais, Penny, Jude, Gidget, Chloe, Tiberius, Mel, Buddy and Norman: SURPRISE! Sonic and Max: WOW! Classie: You surprised us! Sara and Jesus: You still need more help, amigo! Jaden and Jeremy: Jesus! Jaden: Gabriel and Sara! Max: We're gonna need a LOT more help! I'll call Katie and Rooster. [Dials Katie] Katie: Hello? Huh? Okay, let's go! Liam: Was that Max? Chuck: Yes. He was on the phone saying that two boys named Ravshawn and Marcus are taking over the world. Max: Now Rooster. [Dials Rooster] Rooster: Sheep-herder Rooster. Huh? That's bad! We gotta go! Max: Don't worry. They'll be here in any min.... Rooster: We came as fast as soon as you called! Katie: I see you bought your friends along! Liam: [Hugs Rooster] Chicken! Rooster: Excuse me kid, it's Rooster. Liam: Rooster! Rooster: There we go. Liam: [Sees Gidget] Gidget! I love you so much, Gidget. Gidget: Aww! Wait, how does he know me? Max: He knows everyone through me. Katie: You never told us you could talk! Gidget: Yeah, we do talk! And they're here to help us! Jessica: You'll need me! Sonic: Who are you? Jessica: Jessica the Cat! Meet Hysteria the CatDog, Lappo the Dog, Blackie the Rabbit and Burnett the Echidna [Planet Wisp] Hysteria: Hi everyone, I'm Hysteria the CatDog, and Jessica's brother. Lappo: I'm Lappo the Dog, and I work with Hysteria. Blackie: My name's Blackie! Burnett: And I'm Burnett! Kobe: Nice to meet you all! Jaden: We need MORE help! Poppy: I'll call Creek and Cloud Guy. Branch: NO! Poppy: Too late! [Dials Creek] Creek: It's Creek. That's bad. Oh no! Poppy: And Cloud Guy next. Cloud Guy: Your favorite Cloud is here. Oh no. OH NO! Smidge: Don't worry. They'll be here in any min.... Creek and Cloud Guy: We came as fast as soon as you called! Max and Rooster: Hey! That's our quote! [Max, Rooster, Smidge, Creek and Cloud Guy growl at each other] Poppy and Snowball: Hey! Calm down! Last Story Choosing Vengeance or Deal [Everyone walks up too see Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana crying blood] Jaden: Oh great, they stab them in the back. Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana: [Crying] They turned against us! Marcus: [On phone] Are you gonna finish the job or kill me and Ravshawn? Chossing Vengeance Jaden: Kill you for turning against us! Marcus and Ravshawn: YOU'RE DEAD!!! Killing Ravshawn Anthony and Santiago: [Being held by Ravshawn with two guns in his hands] You cannot kill us if we're best friends! Ravshawn: Sorry, but I'm not sharing the money! [Shoots Anthony and Santiago] Jaden: Hey, got a special surprise for you. [Points a gun at Ravshawn along with Shadow who takes his two guns] Ravshawn: Are you kidding me? Shadow: This'll teach you for turning against us. Ravshawn: You're the one that'll learn a lesson: People will not be happy if you kill me. Orokana baka! Jaden: You deserve this, but I don't mean to start now. Ravshawn: Think about Marcus, Sergei and Jerry! [Shadow and Jaden shoots Ravshawn in the nuts and then the head and Ravshawn screams] Jeremy: Did you do it? Jaden: Yeah, and fortunately, Ravshawn kill his own BFF's, Anthony and Santiago. Gidget: This might be the day I'm gonna ask this, but Max will you marry me? Max: Yes! All: A celebration! Choosing Deal Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana dead Jaden: Finish the job. Marcus and Ravshawn: YES!!! [Jaden, Bronze, Shadow, Bridgette and Gwen point guns to Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana] Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana: NO!!! Lola: I'LL NEVER WIN ANOTHER PAGENT!!! Lori: I'LL NEVER SEE BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR!!! Luan: I'LL NEVER MAKE ANOTHER JOKE!! Lynn: I'LL NEVER PLAY SPORTS AGAIN!! Lana: I'LL NEVER PLAY IN THE MUD AND LICK THE DOG BOWL!!! Shadow and Jaden: Those are great, confusing and disgusting last words! [Everyone shoots, Lola, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana at the same time] Vengeance Ending: Max and Gidget are married Wedding Announcer: Jack Russell Terrier and Pomeranian, I now pronounce you man and wife. [Everyone cheers, and then Marcus shows up] Marcus and Sergei: [To Jaden and Snowball] YOU DOUBLE-CROSSIN' EDM LOVER!!!/YOU DOUBLE CROSSIN' FLUFFY RABBIT!!! [Tries to shoot at everyone, but shoots Antonio and Corrine; Everyone screams] Antonio and Corrine: Oh no! Kobe: GET DOWN, GET DOWN, GET DOWN!!! Daisy: Are you kidding me? Snowball: I can't believe it... Jesus: Oh my Marshmello. Jeremy: Jaden....Jaden, come on! Kobe, Jeremy and Max: Someone get an ambulance! Kobe, Jeremy, Max, Snowball, Daisy and Rooster: GET A FAST AMBULANCE!!!!! Jaden: THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!! Classie: Oh no! NO, NO!!! Jaden: It's because of me, they're dead! Jeremy and Collin: Jaden...you can't blame yourself. Jaden: [Angrily yells at Jeremy and Collin] YES I CAN!! THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!! Gabriel and Cathy: Hey, hey, hey! Jesus: I'm your friend. Gabriel: We'll find Marcus. Deal Ending: Max and Gidget are married Wedding Announcer: Jack Russell Terrier and Pomeranian, I now pronounce you man and wife. [Everyone cheers] Wedding Announcer: New announcement....a gift from Marcus and Ravshawn! [Jaden grabs the gun, the first shot is fired at Hysteria, the second is fired at Antonio and the third is fired at the announcer] Apple, Jessica and Fiesta: [Wails] NO!!!!!! HYSTERIA AND ANTONIO!!! Max, Gidget, Snowball and Daisy: Why?! Jeremy, Angel, Gabriel and Jesus: Holy Yellow Claw! [Jaden angrily repeatedly shoots the killer's heart and then kicks him, grunting] Jesus: Wait, wait, wait, Jaden, Jaden! Calm down! Jaden: It is my fault that they're dead! Jeremy: Don't worry. I'll call the police and we'll find Marcus and Ravshawn.